


Two Sides to a Story

by NN010



Series: Life in the Post-Apocalypse [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NN010/pseuds/NN010
Summary: Nate Rogers is just a war veteran hoping to enjoy the easy life. Jane Castle-Rogers is hoping to move on from her past with the DIA. But when the bombs fall and their son Shaun is taken, those plans are gone. Going on opposite, yet similar paths, both search for their son. But while Nate quickly becomes a hero to the people of the Commonwealth, Jane just wants to uncover the truth by any means necessary and finds that her past is the key to the Commonwealth's future...





	Two Sides to a Story

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write this ever since I finished Fallout 4! I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of “both the male and female Sole Survivors are alive” fics before, but I’m pretty sure I’m doing something different with the premise. This first fic (and its potential sequel) will go back and forth between the two perspectives each chapter but the first couple chapters (covering FO4’s prologue sequence) will feature both while future chapters will mostly follow one POV. If your here to support me with this endeavour, welcome! Also welcome to those who chose to gave me a shot seeing this pop up while browsing Fallout fics, thank you for giving me a shot. The prologue will mostly be backstory for each protagonist, one of which is different from canon...

Author’s Note: I’ve been wanting to write this ever since I finished Fallout 4! I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of “both the male and female Sole Survivors are alive” fics before, but I’m pretty sure I’m doing something different with the premise. This first fic (and it’s potential sequel) will go back and forth between the two perspectives each chapter but the first couple chapters (covering FO4’s prologue sequence) will feature both while future chapters will mostly follow one POV. If your here to support me with this endeavour, welcome! Also welcome to those who chose to gave me a shot seeing this pop up in the Fallout AO3 feed. The prologue will mostly be backstory for each protagonist, one of which is different from canon...

Prologue Part 1: Reflection

NATE POV:  
Standing in front of my bathroom mirror, I was preparing to rehearse my speech I was going to give at the Veterans Hall that night. I got started, “War. War Never Changes. In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, wondered when he’d get to go home to his wife, and the son he’d never seen. He got his wish, when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The world awaited armageddon. But instead, something miraculous happened. We began to harness nuclear energy not as a weapon, but as a near limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries once thought to be science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion powered cars, portable computers… But then, in the 21st century, people woke up from the American Dream. Years upon years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled… Peace became a distant memory. It’s the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war. And I’m afraid. For myself. For my wife. For my infant son. Because if I learned one thing in the Army, it’s that war, war never changes.” I washed my face. “War never changes,” I repeated. “You’re gonna knock ‘em dead at the Veterans Hall tonight, hon,” my wife, Jane, reassured me. “You sure?” I asked. “Absolutely,” Jane answered in a very confident tone of voice. She left, presumably heading to the living room while I stared at myself asking “Am I really ready for this?” I joined the military to help people, but all I got was death and destruction that still haunts me. What kind of jobs will I even be happy to work?

JANE POV: After reassuring my husband about his public speaking skills, I went to our bedroom to think about the past few years. Before what happened in Yangtze and, well, Shaun being conceived I worked for the DIA, a top secret US agency and the ones running the Un-American Activities Bureau behind the scenes. Initially I only worked undercover assignments but eventually I was put onto a black ops squad called Operation Cerberus that was to “capture, interrogate, and eliminate high value targets”. At first we only killed terrorists and communists, perfectly reasonable people to kill. But then we went after people helping either one of or both of those groups and even people threatening the upper class members of society. I realized that we were simply tools that our boss, Jonathan Rawlins IV, used to eliminate people HE wanted dead. There wasn’t even congressional approval for this like he claimed. So, a year ago, on October 23, 2076, I left. Left Cerberus and the DIA. I was done being lied to. My parents and siblings died a few months later. I don’t know why, but I think Cerberus did it. The paternity pay from the military may be helping us now, but soon one of us would have to work. Fortunately I had gotten a law degree at Harvard over in Cambridge that I could use to get a job as a lawyer. My cover while working assignments for the DIA was that I was a lawyer working abroad any way. While I’ve resided in the Boston area for most of my adult life, I grew up in New York City and my relatives all live there. I snapped out of my thoughts hearing Codsworth, our Mr. Handy, come in. “Mum, what’s wrong?” he asked. “Nothing. Everything’s fine.” I responded automatically. He left and I went with him.


End file.
